Blood
Blood is a liquefied substance in some organisms, like humans, that carries oxygen throughout the body. In some creatures, blood is known to possess magical qualities. Blood in the Wizarding World *Weakness payment requires blood to be shed. *Blood pact involves the mixing of blood as part of a magical blood oath ritual. *The blood of a unicorn will keep someone alive, even if they are "an inch from Death". *Re'em blood gives the drinkers immense strength for a short period of time. *Albus Dumbledore is known to have discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood. *Some Creatures, like ghosts and inferi, have no blood, because they are dead. *Chicken blood mixed with brandy is fed to baby dragons every half-hour. *Some wizarding terms and nicknames use the word blood. They include: **Half-blood **Pure-blood **Mudblood **Half-Blood Prince **Bloody Baron **Blood Quill **Blood traitor **Blood status **Blood brothers **Bloody hell *Severus Snape was known as the Half-Blood Prince and invented the curse Sectumsempra, which lacerates the target, causing it to shed much blood. This spell has only been used by two known wizards, including: **Harry Potter, in 1997, on Draco Malfoy, causing the latter to nearly bleed to death and the former later tried to use it on both the Inferi (which are bloodless) and Snape (who blocked the curse). **Snape, in 1997, on George Weasley. Though meaning to strike down a Death Eater, Snape accidentally severed George's ear off, during the Battle of the Seven Potters. *The Blood-Replenishing Potion replenishes blood lost during an injury. *Vampires are dark magical beings that are known to drink blood as their diet, that belong to the Living Dead. - The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Some are known as blood brothers. Lady Carmilla Sanguina was a vampire who took things a step further and bathed in the blood of her victims, believing it would help her retain her health and beauty. *Eldred Worple wrote a book known as ''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires''. s]] *Honeydukes sells blood-flavoured lollipops, supposedly for vampires. *Dolores Umbridge created and owned a quill that scarred whatever one wrote into one's Flesh, as a dark magical torture device. **In his fifth year, Harry was scarred by Umbridge's Blood Quill. *Sometime into the eleventh century, the Baron became known as the "Bloody Baron", in the afterlife as a ghost, after he killed Helena Ravenclaw and became covered in her blood. drinking Unicorn's blood for Lord Voldemort in 1991]] *In his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry caught Quirinus Quirrell illegally killing unicorns and drinking their blood for Lord Voldemort. * In 1992, Rubeus Hagrid thought that a Blood-Sucking Bugbear was killing his roosters, which had actually been killed by Ginny Weasley, being possessed by the fragmented soul of Tom Riddle. *In 1995, the blood of Harry Potter helped in the Return of the Dark Lord. *Voldemort's death, in 1998, was mostly because of Harry's blood in the Dark Lord's veins, making him unable to kill the young wizard. Behind the scenes *One of the chapters in is titled "Flesh, Blood and Bone". *The title of the sixth Harry Potter book, film, video game, and soundtrack is Harry Potter and the Half-''Blood ''Prince. *During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the Gryffindor house point hourglass was shattered by a curse, causing red rubies to flood the floor like blood. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Blut es:Sangre fr:Sang pt-br:Sangue ru:Кровь Category:Blood Category:Blood-related magic Category:Foods Category:Potion ingredients